The present disclosure relates to a camera system and more particularly to a modular helmet- or head-mounted camera recording system. Although the present disclosure will be shown and described herein primarily by way of reference to the preferred embodiment wherein the video recording system in accordance with this teaching is attached to a head-protective helmet, it will be recognized that the present system is amenable to all manner of hard or soft head mounts, hear wear, head straps, or other head gear.